


Возьми, возьми, возьми

by VivienTeLin



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, First Time, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Size Difference
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivienTeLin/pseuds/VivienTeLin
Summary: Ви рожден из жажды любви и отчаянно нуждается в ней, в том числе в физической близости. Он не думал раньше, что подобное может дать ему Неро, и тем более не размышлял о деталях. Теперь приходится и подумать, и кое-что сделать.





	Возьми, возьми, возьми

**Author's Note:**

> Написано под сильным впечатлением от арта https://twitter.com/Kukumomoart/status/1123363243408396288

«Он не это имеет в виду».

Ви повторяет это раз за разом, когда Неро обнимает его — походя при встрече или крепко до хруста костей, когда один из них в очередной раз выживает при выполнении контракта. Нежно, когда они ночуют в фургоне и Ви просыпается от кошмаров, доставшихся ему в наследство от Верджила.

Он все равно ничего такого не имеет в виду. Нельзя сказать, что Неро не любит его — любит, конечно. Как друга, как брата, как боевого товарища.

Отчаянно не так, как нужно Ви. Недостаточно.

Ви кажется себе чудовищной черной дырой, которую невозможно наполнить, и старается ничем не показывать, как больно ему бывает от объятий и дружеских слов Неро. Очень старается.

Получается не всегда, особенно когда Неро упрямо пытается объяснить, что Ви ценен сам по себе, а не как часть Верджила. А значит, и не как часть тесных, бесконечно близких отношений между Верджилом и Данте.

Ви и сам знает, что ему там нет места, что он лишний. Но когда тебя пытаются убедить, что это хорошо, что так и должно быть…

Это больно.

— Эй, ты чего? — Неро отводит в сторону упавшую на лицо челку, голос почти испуганный.

Ви улыбается сквозь слезы. Вытирать их смысла нет, все равно он сейчас не сможет перестать плакать.

— Все в порядке, — говорит с трудом. — Это пройдет. Я просто не могу тебе объяснить…

Неро обнимает его в очередной раз, словно стальные обручи сжимаются вокруг ребер, говорит что-то — Ви почти не слышит. Смотрит в такие близкие голубые глаза, опускает взгляд на сжатые губы.

Он не может так больше. Не выдерживает.

Он знает, что делает глупость, что рискует испортить вообще все, разрушить даже те отношения, какие есть, а «ничего» это намного хуже, чем просто «недостаточно».

Но он просто не в силах удержаться сейчас.

Губы у Неро мягкие, теплые и сухие. Ви тычется в них, самому себе кажется слепым котенком, зажмуривается, замирает.

Неро выдыхает ему в рот, обнимает еще крепче, словно присваивая, говоря «мое». Целует нежно и уверенно, будто изучая рот Ви, обживаясь в нем.

Ви не решается открыть глаза, только цепляется за куртку Неро, растворяясь в этом тепле, в чужой мягкой настойчивости, в уверенных, поддерживающих руках.

Они целуются, кажется, вечность, в какой-то момент Ви перехватывает инициативу, прикусывает нижнюю губу Неро, вызывая удивленный вздох и смешок. Он льнет к нему, как всегда хотел, запускает руки под куртку, потом под пояс брюк, замирая от собственной смелости. Неро в ответ сжимает волосы у Ви на затылке, и он стонет от этого ощущения. Вторая рука Неро распускает шнуровку плаща, скользит под одеждой на поясницу, прижимая крепче. Ви только теперь понимает, что горит от возбуждения, а еще через миг — что не он один. Поцелуй разрывается, Неро касается губами его щеки, мочки уха, шеи. Ви едва держится на ногах, кусает губы. Смотрит из-под ресниц на белую макушку Неро.

Все оказалось так просто? Если бы он знал, что все будет так, давно бы сказал!..

Но он никогда не думал, что может быть так близок с Неро, а не с братьями.

Раньше не думал.

Неро наклоняется к его груди, Ви ахает, вскидывает руку, закусывая собственный палец, чтобы не стонать в голос. Неро поднимает взгляд, голубые глаза сосредоточенные, наверное — точно — Неро тоже не представлял, что может быть так.

— Возьми меня, — выдыхает Ви. Хочется зажмуриться, не видеть, как изменится лицо Неро, не появится ли на нем брезгливости, не окажется ли, что Ви все понял не так. Ви смотрит и видит, как Неро моргает сначала, растерянный, потом улыбается, выпрямляясь. Целует его в губы, не как до того, а едва прикасаясь, и эта осторожная нежность разрывает сердце.

— Не здесь же, ну. И я понятия не имею, как это делается. Но обязательно. Вернемся в контору, и возьму. Ладно?

Ви улыбается, кивает, поводя плечами и возвращая на место съехавший к локтям плащ. Мнется несколько мгновений, прежде чем все-таки спросить:

— А Кирие?

Неро чешет макушку, потом улыбается.

— А я ее спрошу. По-моему, она не будет против.

 

После контракта Неро уезжает на Фортуну, обещает вернуться скоро, но Ви только улыбается. Работа охотников на демонов непредсказуема, Данте может внезапно свалить задачу на любого из них, так что когда именно они увидятся, никто не может сказать.

Ви достаточно памяти о поцелуе и знания — он нужен, он желанен, он любим. Этого неожиданно хватает, чтобы не сожалеть, глядя на то, как кладет Данте руку на плечо Верджилу, и тот, сначала окаменев, расслабляется под ней. Ему достаточно, но тело, и раньше напоминавшее о подобных потребностях, теперь окончательно срывается с поводка. Ви находит подходящие журналы, читает. Осознает, что сам толком не понимал, что предлагает там, под дождем на полуразрушенной улице, и начинает разбираться. Прикидывает, каких размеров должен быть Неро, если он соответствует параметрам своего отца и гармонично сложен сам по себе. Благословляет его неторопливость.

Ви просто не смог бы перенести то, что предложил.

У него хватает своих денег, чтобы купить не только хорошую смазку и презервативы, но и упругую пробку, которая должна помочь ему подготовиться.

Ее размеры пугают, хотя она меньше предполагаемых размеров Неро.

Он оставляет все в тумбочке у кровати, и когда просыпается утром, привычно возбужденный, с невнятными образами, когда даже вряд ли видит себя собой, а не Верджилом, нашаривает смазку.

Один палец легко проскальзывает внутрь, он там горячий, пульсирующий, ощущения странные, но скорее приятные. Второй входит уже с некоторым трудом, короткий ноготь царапает нежную кожу, Ви охает, сжавшиеся мышцы пытаются вытолкнуть руку. Он лежит, подтянув ноги к груди, часто облизывая губы и пытаясь отдышаться. Сон ушел, возбуждение падает тоже, сметаемое страхом, непривычными ощущениями, неловкостью. Ви пытается ласкать себя, потом прикрывает глаза. Представляет, что с ним будет Неро. Добавляет смазки, двигает рукой.

Сейчас это скорее болезненно, чем приятно, но фантазия помогает, он постепенно расслабляется, возвращается желание. Пальцы ноют, сжатые слишком сильно, горит растянутое отверстие, Ви чувствует себя уставшим и неудовлетворенным, а ведь это всего два пальца! Пробка размером с три, если не с четыре, а сам Неро, скорее всего, может потягаться размерами с запястьем Ви.

Он всхлипывает, эти мысли пугают, но и возбуждают тоже. Пытается добавить третий палец, но боль слишком сильная, и ногти тоже создают проблемы.

Возможно, проще было попробовать вставить пробку сразу, но прямо сейчас Ви может только вытащить из себя уставшую руку, вытереть смазку об угол простыни, свернуться клубком. Он чувствует себя опустошенным, грязным, и полным идиотом. Что, если Неро приедет, захочет сделать это, а Ви не сможет? Вот так вот просто не сможет?  
Злость и обида — не лучший двигатель, так что он убеждает себя не пытаться попробовать снова. Он не хочет измучить свое тело. Это должно быть удовольствием, он хочет этого, значит, все получится. Просто не нужно спешить.

 

Он повторяет это вечером, перед тем, как лечь спать. Останавливается всего на двух пальцах, не пытаясь ввести третий, сделанный днем маникюр тоже идет на пользу — ему почти не больно, хотя сначала он даже не возбужден. Ощущения странные, особенно когда он ведет пальцы назад, хочется сжаться, кажется, тело путается, не понимает, что происходит. Он не торопится, стараясь дать себе достаточно времени, но только начинают сильней болеть и мышцы там, и рука, щиплет раздраженную кожу. Ви пытается понять, как сделать приятней, но, кажется, лучше просто начинать это не на нулевом уровне возбуждения. Устает снова, но по крайней мере не разочаровывается в себе.

Он засыпает, почти предвкушая, что сможет сделать завтра.

 

Сон перетекает в явь неощутимо, Ви гладит себя, доводя до приглушенных стонов, нащупывает смазку в складках одеяла. На этот раз не приходится даже искать, как лучше сделать это: пальцы проскальзывают внутрь естественно, сами находят ребристую выпуклость той точки, о которой он читал. И хотя это оказывается не так безумно приятно, как он надеялся, но все равно намного, неизмеримо лучше прошлых двух разов. По крайней мере, возбуждение растет, а не падает, тело расслабленно, даже изредка пробегающие по нему судорожные сокращения не приносят сильной боли.

Ви наполовину дремлет и наполовину думает о собственном состоянии, и не может точно сказать, насколько в ясном сознании раздирает упаковку презерватива, натягивает на извлеченную из тумбочки игрушку. Кажется, он вообще окончательно просыпается только от нарастающей боли, когда пробка проникает в него на треть, перед самым ее широким местом. Всхлипывает, упрямство толкает — ну немного же осталось, почти получилось, потерпи! Он прикусывает губу, почти переставая давить, находя баланс между проникновением и болью. Ласкает себя второй рукой: скользит по груди, сжимает сосок, мягко гладит член, обводит пальцами головку. Успокаивается этими прикосновениями, чуть более слабыми, чем нужно, одновременно снова усиливая давление, проталкивая внутрь игрушку.

Вспышка боли острая до крика, но быстро сходит на нет.

Получилось. Он ввел пробку в себя до предела. Это совсем не так, как руками — там вход всегда растянут сильней, чем внутри, а здесь наоборот. Ви гладит под широким основанием, давит на сжавшиеся мышцы, словно пытаясь добавить к узкому месту игрушки свой палец. Тело явно против подобного, и Ви не продолжает попыток, вместо этого на пробу тянет за основание наружу. Это скорее неприятно, не столько больно, сколько странно, неуютно.

Лучше просто оставить игрушку внутри. В конце концов, она нужна именно для этого.

Ви осторожно опускает широко разведенные ноги, прислушиваясь к себе. Вытягивается на кровати, вздрагивает, морщится, когда мышцы пытаются сжаться сильней, но не могут из-за пробки. Ощущение чужеродного предмета немного пугающее, Ви ерзает, пытаясь понять, как игрушка двигается в нем. Возбуждение словно замерло, стоит на паузе, не падая совсем, но и не нарастая, так что Ви пробует ласкать себя. Это оказывается намного острей и резче, чем обычно, он хнычет от интенсивности ощущений — и от боли тоже, потому что тело пытается вытолкнуть пробку, но она слишком большая для этого.

Оргазм в таких условиях больше похож на пытку, медленную, предельно яркую, когда ты никак не можешь приблизиться к финалу, блуждая очень близко. Ви снова поджимает ноги, кусает собственное колено, хватается за основание игрушки.

Он вытягивает ее из себя достаточно медленно, чтобы не порваться, но все равно слишком быстро. Вспышка боли ужасная, но почему-то именно ее оказывается достаточно, чтобы наконец кончить.

Ви лежит на кровати, свернувшись, и плачет.

Слишком больно. Слишком хорошо.

Слишком страшно представлять, что с Неро все будет еще острей.

 

Тело отзывается болью еще долго, он неловок настолько, что Верджил, каждый свободный день пытающийся вдолбить в свою слабую часть привычку к сражениям и правильные стойки, щурится и отменяет занятие. Кажется, впервые, хотя до того гонял Ви даже раненого, и это наводит на странные мысли.

Однако ни боль, ни неловкость его не останавливают. Ви повторяет все трижды, пробка уже не причиняет такой боли, как в первый раз. Он начинает понимать, что именно ему нравится, сколько нужно смазки, и что делать перед, чтобы все было чисто.

Ему кажется, что он все равно совершенно ни к чему не готов, когда на пороге конторы, в которой он один, появляется улыбающийся Неро.

— Кирие не против, — сообщает сразу. Смеется: — Но ты ей должен поцелуй!

И все страхи сметает начисто. Ви просто обнимает Неро, закрывает глаза, пряча лицо на плече, чувствует, как его гладят по спине. Обещает мысленно — больше никогда не буду делать что-то такое с собой сам. Потому что даже когда телу становится хорошо, дыра в душе только разрастается сильней. А Неро вот такими простыми прикосновениями исцеляет его.

Ви почти готов сказать — ничего не нужно, мне достаточно обнимать тебя, но Неро целует его за ухом и Ви охает, цепляясь за синюю куртку, подставляет шею. Отказаться от этого? Остановиться? Ни за что!

Неро действует аккуратно, но так же уверенно, как на той улице: покрывает поцелуями лицо Ви, распускает шнуровку плаща, стягивает с плеч. Ви выпутывается из рукавов, одежда падает к ногам, они целуются самозабвенно, прижимаются друг к другу. Застежка врезается в нежную кожу, Ви стонет тихонько и Неро быстро избавляется от куртки, а следом и от свитера с майкой. У него широкие плечи, Ви гладит их, скользя пальцами по рисунку мышц, все еще зажмурившись, словно слепой, пытающийся понять, как выглядит человек перед ним.

— Посмотри на меня, — просит Неро, отстраняясь.

Ви открывает глаза. У Неро торс античного бога: светлая кожа, лишь чуть темней, чем у самого Ви, на груди белый почти прозрачный пух. Ви гладит его кончиками пальцев, поднимает взгляд, встречаясь с голубыми глазами Неро. Тот смотрит сосредоточенно, даже хмурится немного.

— Смотри, если ты передумаешь, или станет больно, или…

Ви улыбается, накрывает его губы поцелуем, вовлекает в него. Шепчет:

— Все будет хорошо. Я не передумаю. Возьми меня, Неро.

Тот рычит в ответ, больно прикусывает мочку уха Ви, заставляя вскрикнуть. Тут же целует, бормочет:

— Извини, извини пожалуйста, вот я про это, ты скажи — я остановлюсь сразу…

Ви только обнимает его крепче, чувствуя, как слабеют ноги, как он весь растекается мягким податливым воском, и да, он хочет именно так, он не зря говорит это. Повторяет, почти стонет:

— Возьми…

Неро подхватывает его, ни на миг не прекращая целовать — трепещущее горло, щеку, уголок губ, закрытые глаза. Сажает на стол, смахнув с него коробки из-под пицц, расстегивает на Ви штаны, тот помогает избавиться от них и белья. Он совершенно обнажен в незапертой конторе, но это только усиливает возбуждение, заставляет дрожать в руках Неро, который выуживает из кармана джинс смазку, ставит на стол рядом. Раздевается окончательно тоже, Ви чуть поглаживает себя, жадно глядя, как из-под покрова ткани появляется кожа, сильные ноги, где мышцы обрисованы не хуже, чем на плечах, и…

Да. Неро оказывается примерно таким, как представлялось — очень большим, почти слишком, так что Ви колотит от предвкушения, замешанного на страхе. Неро смотрит виновато, словно стесняясь себя, и Ви смеется, тянется навстречу, прикасается. Гладит снизу вверх, головка почти пунцовая — Неро очень, очень его хочет. Член Ви меньше едва ли не в полтора раза, он притягивает Неро к себе, сравнивая, лаская их обоих. Неро упирается руками в столешницу, дышит тяжело. Но когда Ви пытается направить его в себя, отстраняется.

— Не спеши, ну куда ты, с ума сошел.

Наклоняется над Ви, целует снова, невыносимо нежно, невыносимо недостаточно. Гладит все тело, так, что Ви откидывается на спину, расслабляясь совершенно, погружаясь в странное состояние, близкое к полудреме. Чувствует, как Неро проскальзывает в него смазанными пальцами, чуть выгибается, подсказывая правильное движение. Неро улыбается, целует его живот. Спрашивает:

— Ты готовился, да?

Ви кивает, стонет, подаваясь навстречу руке. Неро останавливает его, прижимает к столу за плечо. Говорит:

— Просто лежи.

Время растворяется в его ласках, растворяется сам Ви, очень возбужденный и одновременно почти спящий, он устает даже стонать, и действительно просто лежит, кажется, не в силах уже шевелиться. Чувствует, как Неро поднимает его ноги, закидывает одну себе на плечо, держит за щиколотку вторую. Выходят ласкавшие его пальцы, давит внутрь горячий, скользкий от обилия смазки член.

Все еще слишком большой. Ви старается дышать ровно, приподнимается на локте, упирается одной рукой в грудь Неро. Тот и так никуда не спешит, проникая в него буквально по миллиметру, но Ви все равно дрожит от волн боли. Низко опускает голову, прижимая подбородок к груди, кажется, тело пронзают молнии, расходясь от скользящего внутри члена до кончиков пальцев. Ви чувствует, как выступает на лбу пот, рвется из горла страдальческий всхлип, а ведь Неро даже не вошел в него до конца!

— Есть ты хочешь… — у Неро низкий, хриплый от возбуждения голос, но он все равно готов остановиться даже сейчас. Ви чуть качает головой, вцепляется ему в плечо. Смаргивает выступившие слезы, поднимает голову:

— Возьми меня, Неро. Возьми. Я хочу…

Неро рычит, стискивает бедра Ви. Тот откидывается на стол, подается вперед одновременно с толчком Неро, вскрикивает пронзительно. Он растянут до предела, это невыносимо — невыносимо восхитительно. Неро так глубоко в нем, он горячий и живой, пульсирующий в такт с сердцебиением Ви. А потом он начинает выскальзывать наружу, и Ви захлебывается стоном, тянется к Неро. Тот ловит его руки, переплетает пальцы, прижимая к столу, Ви обхватывает его ногами.

Неро движется, плавно ускоряясь, и Ви кажется, от этого можно сойти с ума. Так сильно, так полно, так тепло, так бережно, несмотря на боль, так больно, несмотря на нежность. Он всхлипывает под Неро, сжимает его бедрами, потому что не может сказать словами «Да, еще!» Неро понимает его. Ритм учащается, как пульс, Ви выгибается на столе, запрокидывая голову. Неро не ласкает его руками, так что он задерживается на границе оргазма на мучительную вечность, плачет от невозможности достичь ее, а потом член внутри увеличивается еще немного, Ви захлебывается криком, становится горячо и влажно, Неро целует его и это словно вспышка сверхновой, когда Ви наконец кончает, заливая семенем их животы.

 

Ему больно даже просто свести ноги, так что Неро относит его в спальню на руках. Уходит собрать их разбросанную одежду, возвращается, ложится рядом, гладит. Ви обнимает его, прижимает голову Неро к своей груди. Вздыхает рвано, говорит наконец:

— Спасибо, — целует белую макушку. Неро смеется, выпутываясь из его рук, внимательно смотрит в глаза, касается пальцем кончика носа.

— Я тебя люблю. Ясно?

Ви кивает, улыбаясь в ответ.


End file.
